


Mrs. Sergeant and Captain

by gorexshit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dominant Reader, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorexshit/pseuds/gorexshit
Summary: You're an Sergeant in Survey Corps and Levi is your submissive boyfriend. You spend your night in a really hot atmosphere.It’s clear porn
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Mrs. Sergeant and Captain

You were after a hard day in Survey Corps. You had to deal with the novices for half of a day, later write a stack of reports for Erwin and then dinner was tasteless. At least during this unsatisfying meal, Levi whispered in your ear that he would come in the evening.   
Aaaahhh Levi. Of course, the fact that you were together was a secret. Because how can this be? Captain is dating you, Mrs. Sergeant!? You were sure that Erwin or Hanji wouldn’t mind, but Levi doesn’t agree, he says it is good as it is.   
It was late evening already. You got up from your large, soft armchair and you stretch your back. You threw some logs in the fireplace, and you lit the candles.   
Sex is more than fucking each other to you and Levi. It was somehow like cooking for you, it is better to prepare each ingredient properly than just tossing the raw ingredients on a plate. But... Sometimes raw meat tastes great too (if you know what I mean).   
Recently in the shopping district, you noticed the seller of perfume oils. At the beginning, you thought that these are typical products that no one needs, except aristocrats. But after sniffing a few you lost your mind. You have spent most of your coins for this month, you bought a lot of oils and a candle holder especially for them. One of them is said to be a powerful aphrodisiac. Today you decided to find out about it. You poured some oil on the hollow above the candle and you went to change the sheets, for the red one, this one for special occasions.   
You sat back in your chair when everything was ready. Just then Levi entered the room without knocking. He leaned against the door and took a deep breath „What is that smell?” he asked.   
„Without any hey, good evening or hello darling?” you grunted and your head fell back on armchair backrest.   
„Tch!” he turned the lock in the door. Levi came towards you and when he was close enough, he leaned over and kissed you. Not rough, he didn't do it without permission.   
„Oh? I see that someone couldn’t wait for today’s evening” you smirked when your lips kept touching.   
The man just sighed pissed off, he returned to kiss you.   
Kissing, kissing and sensual kissing. You kissed him back, but you didn't do anything else, and that's what pissed him off.   
„Why don't you touch me?” he asked, stepping away from you, leaving a path of saliva between you and him.   
„You have too many clothes on, take them off for me” you smirked like a purebred asshole.  
Levi took another deep breath. He took off his shirt and stripped off his pants. He wasn’t wearing underwear.   
„I can see you've prepared yourself” you commented.   
The blue eyed man turned his flushed face away. „I prepared myself even more” he said not very loudly.   
„Hmm ... there will be more time to fun, I think you'll get a reward for that. But first you should prepare me” you replied, slowly taking off your white pants. You were wearing [your favourite colour], lace panties. You spread your legs when Levi slowly crept towards you on all fours.   
He crouched beside the chair, and with one finger he wanted to remove your underwear to the side.  
„No, no, no” you grabbed him gently by the wrist. „Through my panties, with your mouth”.  
Captain put his hands on the armchair sit and pressed his lips against the fabric of pretty panties. You rested your head against the back of the chair again. He licked you all the way. One veeeeery long lick. You felt vibrations in the lower abdomen, you let out a air, loud. You gently slipped your hand into his soft hair.  
„Good boy” you whispered.   
He pressed his tongue hard and moved it. From time to time he even drove his nose over it. It was getting weirdly hot and wetter between your legs. You noticed your partner's dick going crazy too, pre cum was already there.   
„Levi” you said. He pushed his face away and put his hands on the ground. Just like a dog.  
„By rough with me don’t take it easy” he said frustrated, his erection must have become painful.  
„Bring me a strap on and get on my lap” you ordered and grabbed the collar of your shirt to cool your body down a little.  
Blue eyed man gave you a strap on from your closet and politely waited for you to wear it. You stayed in panties and a shirt when you tightened the last strap, you pointed, waving your hand for the Captain to sit down. The armchair was large enough for you both to sit comfortably on it, Levi could have his lower legs next to the armrests and you could sit with your legs apart, touching Levi's lower legs with your thighs. You reached for the body oil on the nightstand next door. The man started kissing your neck around this time. You poured the oil onto a wooden dildo and smeared it thoroughly.  
„You ready?” You asked, running your hand slowly over his spine.  
„Can I get a kiss?” he asked softly.   
With a hand that wasn’t on his back at the moment, you grabbed his chin and directed him towards your lips. You kiss him passionately. The hand from the chin moved into his soft hair and the hand from the spine grabbed his buttcheek.   
„Do with me what u please, please do something with me” he said to your mouth, when the dildo was already placed at his entrance. „Come on, please fuck me” he started be needy.  
„Anything for my good boy today” you smirked and you slowly started sliding it into Levi.  
„Ow aaa aa aahh *gasp* mhhyy yyyh ahhhh A!” he moaned, leaning his head against your left arm with his hands wrapped around you, when you slipped it deeper by moving your hips.  
When it was all in, you immediately started moving your hips up and down quickly.  
„Ow o o o o aaah ooh yess haaa ow ow ooo oh fu-fuck” He continued to groan, clenching his grip.   
„Ow oo ooo ah a a a ahh ow no oh fuck oh o a it feels so good” Hearing the sounds Levi is making, you needed more air, you felt hot and that pleasant feeling building up in your lower abdomen. You start to breathe hard yourself.  
„Oh ah fuck o o ooh shiit ohw ooo haaa ooo yes mommy aaaa aaahhh ha no oh yyyyh yyyh yh ah” The Captain gasped quickly few times in a row, so you slowed down. „Ha ha ha I’m twitching so fucking much” he squeaked.   
„Are you all right?” you asked gasping yourself.  
„Yes don’t stop” he said, so you lifted your hips and by that, sliding the whole dildo into him at once and you started moving with the previous speed. „Ow ow oh Ow fuck! Oh yes oh n-no oh y y y y ow ow yyym naaagh nya ha ha hi hi aaah haa o, Ow Ow fuck yhh yhh fuckfuck it so o fucking deep oh shit, mmmhg fuck” he bit you between your neck and shoulder, so you speeded up even more. „Ow ow ow!” he squealed, biting you to the blood. „Holy shit. Ah ah ah hy hy Aaammm Nnnhaaa!” Levi screamed putting his lips to your neck. „Ow yuyyym right there yyy mmmmnnn nmmmy” he squealed as he came.  
Only now you realize that you haven't touched his dick not even once this whole time. All the cum ended up on your shirt, so you took it off and threw it on the floor because the blue eyed man was lying on you, so you had no way to get up.   
„You came without touching your dick” you said proudly.  
He didn't answer, he was breathing hard, resting on you.   
After a while he said weakly „I’m hard again”. After a few breaths, he added „Can we do this on a bed this time?”.  
„Yeah that’s a good idea” you replied.  
Because Levi’s body was numb, you took him in your arms and quickly went to bed. It wasn't hard for you, after all, you are a Sergeant in Survey Corps. You put Captain on his belly, and you took one pillow than slipped it under his hips.  
„Is it okay like this?” you made sure.  
„Yes” he said quietly.   
You bent over the body of a man, you started kissing his neck, back and shoulders. Levi reached out for another pillow to hide his face in it. You separated his buttcheeks and you slipped your dildo into him. You started gently, because you knew the blue eyed man was still sensitive from previous climax. Levi purred, also his dick rubbing against the pillow under his hips. You caught his waist, and you started to make more violent movements. You pressed deep, you knew you were hitting the right place. It was quick, because Levi was stimulated on both sides. He stuck his butt higher. In fact, he already cried your name on the pillow. „Y/n! Y/n faster! yyymm oow please!”.  
You bit your lip and started moving your hips as fast as you could. You grabbed a top of his penis so he wouldn't get bed dirty because later he would complain about it.   
As he screamed your name, he came into your hand. You both breathed hard, you got up, took off your strap on and blew out the candles which heated the fragrance oil. You took off your wet panties and lay on your back next to Levi. His face was still hidden in the pillow.  
„Did you like it?” you asked with a little smirk on your face.   
„I don't remember the last time I was hard so fast twice in a row” he said in the pillow material. „fuck, and that feeling in my stomach, it was exhausting but damn good” he added and you chuckled. Levi lifted his torso finally showing a red, pretty face. „And I don't want to be the one who only takes” he said in his confident captain's voice.  
„Really?” you laughed and laid your hands lightly on the two sides of his head.  
„Really” blue eyed replied sensually, and kissed you so that you would know how much he loves you.   
When you both ran out of air he pushed his lips away and lowered himself to your breasts. He kissed them, licked them sometimes even bit a little, devoting each of your tits equal time, alternately. You relished the feeling of his warm, wet tongue for a long time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I can say that this fanfic was gently inspired by the audio from King Akira patreon. Levi’s moans to be exact.


End file.
